This Core will continue to be composed of three Core efforts all devoted to genetic analyses. Dr. Spence will remain as Overall Core Leader. The rationale of this successful organization is that all three cores must interface and synergize for the benefit of the subprojects. Core C1 will remain as the "Phenotyping and Telemetry" Core charged with telemetry and assistance of subprojects with other trait analyses as needed. Core C1 will remain under the leadership of Dr. Printz. Core C2 entitled, "Statistical and Genetic Analyses" remains under the leadership of Dr. Spence and will expand its efforts to assist in analyses related to informatics and sequencing. Core C3, now entitled "Gene Discover and Genotyping" Core retain its function of genotyping for subprojects, but will also assume gene discovery for subprojects incorporating gene expression profiling, subtractive hybridization, informatics and sequencing. Core C3 will remain under the leadership of Dr. Printz who will be assisted by Drs. Goomer, Gribskov, Moyzis and Chien. As before, Core C will have an advisory committee to Dr. Spence to make recommendations to Dr. Spence and the Principal Investigator on issues related to utilization and distribution of Core C resources.